


Love Languages

by Ribbit_Frosch



Series: Sonnenschein und sein Regenbogen [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Hypothermia mention, M/M, Multi, Words of Affirmation, acts of service, physical touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbit_Frosch/pseuds/Ribbit_Frosch
Summary: Hyrule shifted closer to Legend, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I love you,” He whispered, finally feeling at peace with their partners safe.Legend smilied, pressing a kiss to his forehead and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “I love you too ‘Rule,” He paused, leaning closer to press a chaste kiss to soft lips.“I’d travel to the ends of Hyrule if it meant I’d spend another moment like this with you three.”
Relationships: Legend/Hyrule/Wind/Four (Linked Universe), Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Sonnenschein und sein Regenbogen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141628
Kudos: 16





	1. Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the February prompt "Love Languages" on a couple servers. I had a lot of fun writing this but it has left me dead tired.

Wind groaned as he stumbled back to camp. The Phantom Sword drug through the dirt, his strength depleted from the earlier skirmish, leaving streaks in the dirt as he wandered. His chest ached, red blood seeping into his tunic as he desperately pressed his hand against the wound. It stung to no end, though he would rather not bleed out.

The monsters had scattered, each of his teammates following after the hoard. Now he wanders through unfamiliar territory, side gashed and bleeding. Each step he took left drained more of his energy, limbs feeling as though they would give out from under him.

As the minutes passed he felt the world around him grow cold, the sun dipping below the horizon. Slowly, his body became dead weight, vision swimming as he succumbed to exhaustion. Blue eyes fell shut as he hit the ground, moss tangling in his hair as he hugged his knees to his chest, blood now staining the ground.

“-ver here!”

“-ere’s ‘Rule!”

Wind’s world blurred as he opened his eyes, noting the light around him despite the night's chill biting at him. Hand pressed to the ground, he tried to push himself up. White hot pain flared from his side, a strangled cry piercing the air.

Hands were on him, pushing him to the ground as he fought back, albeit weak. He could hear voices around him, muddled and muffled as he submitted. The pain grew stronger as hands neared his side, hot tears falling from his eyes. Through the haze he could hardly make out shapes, only watered down colors and words he had never heard.

“Stop,” He whimpered, eyes squeezed shut as something jolted against his side. “Stop it hurts!” Back arched he screamed, trying to inch away from whatever caused him more pain. Something pressed against his face, wiping away his tears. It felt familiar, soothing almost, though was hardly a distraction from the sharp sensation.

“It’s okay,” A familiar voice cut through the muffled sounds, a pink blur looming over his face. “It’s almost over, you’re okay.” Tears continued to fall as the person spoke, gently rubbing his cheeks. He tensed as his side was prodded at once more, something pressing against his side and making the pain worse. Wind was sure he would pass out, just a few more seconds of pain and-

Shouts rose around him as his body became dead weight, relief blossoming in his chest as the pain ebbed away. Something warm was now pressed to his side, though it caused him no pain. Instead it seemed to chase it away and replace it with a comforting chill.

“Is he awake?” A different voice caught his attention as he came to. Blue eyes fluttered open, stray tears rolling down his cheeks as he glanced around.

Legend and Four were kneeled beside him, and to his left Hyrule hands were pressed to his side, the source of his comfort. Letting his eyes fall shut once more, he was quickly nudged which led him to open them once more.

“You can’t fall asleep yet,” Four brushed his bangs to the side, noting the way black blood streaked across his face. “Hyrule needs to finish what he’s doing, and when we get back to camp you can sleep ‘kay?” Wind could only nod, exhaustion settling over him as the pain finally left his body.

“He shouldn’t walk.”

“I can carry him.”

“Are you sure?”

Wind could not make out the different voices, nor did he want to as he was lifted into strong arms. He opened his eyes sleepily, noting the red tunic and pink hair. Legend. A hand was braced against his hips and back, keeping him close as they walked. With his face pressed to Legend’s shoulder, he grasped at his tunic which only got him a small whisper of reassurance in response.

The walk back to camp filled with silence. Occasional whispers drifted about, though Wind could hardly make them out with Four near constantly keeping him awake. Small murmurs of “keep your eyes open” and “you can’t fall asleep yet Sunshine” kept him alert as he could be in his current position. Hyrule seemed to be at Legend’s other side, and Four often glanced in that direction.

Wind could feel Legend relax as the world suddenly brightened around them, the smell of smoke pleasant for once. Hushed whispers suddenly came closer as Legend knelt down, carefully letting Wind slide from his arms as he laid him onto the bedroll. With the blonde now relaxed, three heroes kneeled around him, worry written on their faces.

“Do you feel okay?” Hyrule was the first to speak up, hand hovering over Wind’s side. He had been wounded by a Moblin, it’s spear head stuck in his side. No wonder the poor boy was in so much pain.

Wind gave a small nod, Hyrule’s shoulder slumping as he sighed, relieved that their partner was okay. “We’re back at the camp now,” Legend leaned against his hand, talking to a nearly asleep Wind. “I’ll take the first watch tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Twilight’s voice was much deeper than Legend’s, making it easier for Wind to follow the conversation.

“Yes, I’d rather take first watch than second,” Wind recognized his tone, strong up front though held a deeper meaning. He would have been teasing Legend if it were not for the exhaustion that weighed him down. 

“Alright well, best turn in for the night,” Time slowly stood, his armor cast aside his bedroll as he limped over. No doubt he was sore, their group had been on their feet nearly all day. With the gentle orders given, the shuffling began as armor was shed and goodnights were exchanged.

Hyrule and Four had pulled their bedrolls near Wind, although not in a suffocating way. They were like a border to Wind, his left to the campfire and his right sheltered by the two heroes. Legend’s bedroll was above his head, the pink haired male focused on something in his lap.

With what little strength he had, Wind rolled onto his stomach, hands under his pillow as he rested his chin against the fluffy material. Blue eyes focused on Legend, noting the fabric in his hands. It looked oddly familiar. Suddenly it dawned on him that Legend was mending his tunic, his eyes glancing down to notice that he was only in his creme shirt and orange pants.

“What are you doing?” His voice was soft, hardly above a whisper, though Legend heard it clear as day. Green eyes met blue as Legend sighed, setting the tunic into his lap, needle grasped between fingers.

“I’m mending your tunic, but,” He paused running his fingers over the stitching, “I wanted to make it stronger for you. The thread I’m using has a protection spell on it, and I hoped to make it somewhat nice.” Legend took the fabric in his hands, spreading it out and showing Wind.

Intricate embroidery now adorned the bottom of his tunic, waves and seagulls stitched into the fabric. “The thread itself is white, but I figured I could sew some detail into it later. I just- I just wanted you to be safe, and give you something that I’d know would keep you safe,” Wind glanced up as Legend’s voice wavered, tears running down his face.

Legend rarely cried, and if he did it was about something important to him. Despite his body’s protest, Wind pushed himself up, crawling the small distance between bedrolls to sit beside Legend. “I think it’s beautiful,” He whispered, taking Legend’s hand in his own. “Thank you.”

“I couldn’t just stand by and know I haven’t done everything I can to protect someone I love,” Wind knew Legend had given Hyrule rings for protection, and Four some charms to hook onto his belt, though Wind had never imagined their partner would do the same for him.

A small smile blossomed on Wind’s face as he leaned closer, pressed shoulder to shoulder with Legend, their fingers still intertwined. He felt his partner give a gentle squeeze in return as they sat in silence. His tunic lay in front of them, needle pressed into the fabric so as to not lose it.

After a few moments of silence passed before Legend squeezed his hand once more, glancing over at Wind. “You need sleep,” His voice quieted as Wind shrugged, seeming to brush off the comment. “Nuh uh, go lay down,” Although Legend’s tone was hushed, Wind knew he should do as he was told. After all, Legend was called the Veteran Hero for a reason.

Crawling back into his bedroll he pulled the blankets close, head resting against a blanket he had folded up. Once Legend seemed to be satisfied he leaned down to press a kiss to Wind’s forehead, wishing him sweet dreams.

The next morning was a rather quiet one, the group seeming to take it easy before they packed up camp. Wind enjoyed the peace, able to enjoy his breakfast without having to start traveling by sunrise.

By the time breakfast was over Four and he disappeared to wash up in a nearby river, hoping to get clean before the day got too warm. With clean, wet hair, they quickly dried off before walking back to camp.

Something caught Wind’s eye as he passed his bedroll. Kneeling down he noticed his blue tunic was folded neatly on his makeshift pillow. Carefully holding it up, his eyes grew wide upon seeing Legend’s craftsmanship.

The familiar white waves and seagulls had been finished from the night prior, now encompassing the entire base of his tunic. Bringing the tunic closer, he noted the blue thread Legend had sewn against the white, giving the waves definition and shadow. Black embroidery caught his attention next, as Legend had colored each seagull that flew above the ocean. 

The last small detail that caught his eye was a small white heart beside one of the seagulls, a tiny gemstone neatly attached to the middle. Wind instantly recognized the gem from one of Legend’s rings. He knew the purple gem held powerful magic within, it’s power soaking into his body as he slipped the tunic on. With renewed energy he glanced down at the tunic before a bright grin bloomed on his face.

Legend stood halfway across camp, though it only took Wind mere seconds to reach the hero. Arms around his neck, Wind babbled thank you’s, face pressed to Legend’s neck. Above him, he heard snickers from Twilight standing beside them. Though he could tell Legend did not mind, as he wrapped his arms around the hero hanging from his neck.

One hand guided Wind’s legs to settle around his waist, the other pressed against the bottom of his thighs to keep him steady. “Did it work?” Wind quickly nodded in response, hands gently squeezing Legend’s shoulder. The other’s free hand had come to rest against his back, holding the younger in a close hug.

Wind felt his partner relax at the positive response, though he made no moves to set him down. The shorter did not mind, he liked when Legend held him. When Legend held him close, it felt in that moment as though the only thing in Legend’s world that mattered was him.

“Don’t pull any stunts though, I don’t want to test the magic’s strength so soon,” Wind tucked his face against Legend’s neck once more as the Veteran began to walk.

“I won’t, promise,” A grunt was all he got in response as Legend settled on his bedroll, shifting so that Wind sat in his lap. The blonde smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Legend’s nose. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Sailor,” Warm lips pressed to his own as Legend pulled him close. Wind let himself relax against Legend’s chest, hand pressed to his shoulder as Legend’s fingers combed through his hair. With a please hum Legend pulled away, a smile on his face. “I promise to keep you safe.”


	2. Acts of Service

“Fuck,” He squeezed his eyes shut as Hyrule removed the makeshift wrap around his chest. His side stung as the wound was exposed to the cold air. Soft apologies fell from Hyrule’s lips as he cleaned the wound, using the last of their liquor while doing so.

“You’re doing so well, just hold still for a few more moments,” With the wound cleaned Hyrule tossed aside the bandages, frowning as blood continued to run down Wind’s side. He had run out of stitching material long ago, and they were not close enough to a town to be using potions every few battles.

Upon glancing down, Hyrule frowned. Wind’s face was twisted in pain as he shook, the slice to his side a nasty sight. With no hesitation the mage pressed his hands to blood stained skin, the familiar spell rolling off his tongue with ease. Warmth tingled against his hands as he cast the healing spell, gold eyes focused on his partner.

Hyrule watched as Wind’s body relaxed, his limbs no longer trembling and face softening. Once he was sure the other was healed he pulled his hands away, grimacing at the blood that coated his palms.

“Stay here okay? I’ll be right back,” All he got in response was a small nod, the younger hero dazed. Hyrule took one last glance at Wind before jogging over to a nearby pond, dunking his hands into the cool water.

Behind him Wind sat up, head foggy and the world blurred. “Urg, Hyrule?” He ran a hand through his hair, glancing down at his side which had closed up neatly. “I feel like shit.”

“Lay back down, I’ll be right over!” Hyrule shouted, quickly scrubbing his hands and flicking the excess water off. A thunk came from behind, giving Hyrule a clear indication that Wind had laid back down.

Strolling back over to Wind, the hero sat behind him, gently lifting Wind’s head into his lap. “Feeling okay?” Wind shook his head, his hand raised to shakily motion a ‘maybe’. “You’re not bleeding anymore, but you still need to heal.”

“How long?” His voice rasped, eyes shut as he flinched. The freshly healed skin was sensitive, causing him to wince each time he drew in a breath. Hyrule seemed to notice, as he moved to Wind’s side near immediately.

“I’ll see if I can speed up the process,” Wind laid still as Hyrule peered down at the pink stained skin. Although it had healed, Hyrule knew even the slightest touch could cause discomfort. The hero leaned down, his lips ghosting over soft skin.

His partner hardly reacted, giving Hyrule small reassurance to continue. Gently, he pressed a kiss to tender skin, letting the healing spell soak into Wind’s body. Wind’s breath hitched as the magic caused heat to blossom in his chest. “Feel good?” Hyrule pressed a second kiss to his ribs, never straying past his chest or hips.

“Mhm,” Blue eyes fell shut as Wind relaxed, the magic slowly taking the edge off his pain. Hyrule murmured a quiet praise before leaning down once more, soft lips pressing gentle kisses along Wind’s side, the magic slowly easing Wind into a sleepy daze. 

The pleasant warmth settled in his chest as sleep washed over him, Hyrule’s magic working wonders. Once Hyrule was sure Wind was asleep, he pulled his tunic down, careful not to disturb the healing process.

“There you guys are!” 

Hyrule perked up at the familiar voice, noticing the short blonde jogging up to him. “Wars and Sky are still headed over, I don’t know where the rest are,” Straight to the point, typical Four.

“They’ll be fine,” The brunette patted the grass beside him, inviting Four with open arms. He smiled as the hero quickly knelt down beside him, returning the hug. “Are you hurt? I can heal you up if you want?”

Four quickly shook his head, leaning back a few inches to press a kiss to Hyrule’s cheek. “I’m okay, just a few scrapes and scratches,” Gray eyes drifted to Hyrule’s right, catching sight of the sleeping hero. “Is he…” Hyrule quickly shook his head, his hand drifting to gently pet at Wind’s hair.

“Just asleep, he was wounded pretty bad,” Four hummed, gently crawling out of Hyrule’s lap to peer down at their sleeping partner. Wind’s fluffy hair was matted down, dried blood and sweat clung to the ends.

“When he’s healed enough he needs a bath,” Four emphasized his statement as he gently pulled a clump of dried black blood from blonde strands. Quickly dusting off his hands, Four returned to Hyrule’s lap. The familiar leather pressed against his chest as Hyrule wrapped his arms around the small hero, pulling him onto his lap.

Wind remained asleep beside them as Four shifted so that his head rested against Hyrule’s shoulder, bracers resting against his chest. Gray eyes occasionally shifted to their sleeping partner, who had rolled onto his side as he relaxed.

One by one, the makeshift camp became busy as each of the heroes returned. Hyrule had left Wind’s side to play medic with the others, healing gashes and wounds that had been acquired while sweeping the area. In the frenzy of magic and pain, the traveler failed to notice their partner waking up.

Blue eyes opened, world bleary and too loud around him. Neither of his partners were around, not even Hyrule who had seemed adamant that he stayed by his side. Their lack of presence caused panic to wash over him, worrying that he may be alone in Goddess knows where.

As the world cleared around him, the loud noises around him soon became audible. The distinct scoff belonged to Legend, and the soft laughter following belonged to Four. It all came from behind him, where he was unable to see them.

“Legend?” He called, though his throat burned as he spoke, leaving his voice hoarse. His entire body ached despite Hyrule’s healing, something he had gotten used to. The pain was something he was never able to shake off.

The healing process had taken the energy from his body, which he realized too late as he rolled onto his tummy. With his chest pressed to the grass he groaned, unable to move any farther. If he could shout he would if it meant catching anyone’s attention.

“‘Rule he’s up!” The loud voice caused him to flinch, pressing his face to the cool grass in an attempt to drown it out. Hands were on him moments later, gently rolling him onto his back. Hyrule’s bright grin was the first thing he saw, along with a flash of pink as Legend peered over Hyrule’s shoulder.

“How ya feeling?” The veteran asked, as if nothing was wrong.

“I feel like I can’t move.”

“Fatigue will do that to you,” He recognized Vio’s voice though was met with Four’s face as someone sat him up. Legend’s arms wrapped around his chest as he was eased back, Hyrule checking his healed wounds once more.

“I’ll see if Wild has anything to eat,” Wind relaxed as his partners doted on him, knowing there was no stopping them until they were satisfied.

“Legend you’re gonna put him to sleep again, we need him awake,”

“Pardon me for trying to comfort him,”

“You’re comforting him too well, and stop babying him otherwise you’ll get an earful when he recovers,”

“Just let Hyrule take him for a bit, I’m sure Time would rather us help out then you know, hide over here.”

With less protest that Wind had imagined, Hyrule scooped him up and brought him to where the fire had been set up. Similar to Legend, Hyrule held him close, mindlessly petting at his hair as he spoke with Wild.

As the conversation dulled Wind focused on moving his hands, noting the small bits of strength he finally gained back. Hyrule seemed to notice, as he nudged Wind. “Finally awake?”

“I think so,” What little he could recall was fuzzy, and he could finally stretch his legs with little effort. Hyrule’s healing always seemed to weaken him afterwards. Thankfully he has now passed that.

“If you can hold a bowl you might want to get some dinner,” Four pointed out, mouthful of food which earned a groan from Legend. Wind tried to push himself up and accept the offer, but Hyrule was quicker.

“No no stay there, I’ll get your food,” Hyrule was soon at Wild’s side, kneeling down beside the fire as creamy soup was poured into the bowl. Wind had to admit, it looked delicious, though he wished Hyrule would let him help out more. “Here, watch out it’s hot,” The warmth of the bowl was comforting, as well as the weight pressed to his side as Legend sat down with his own bowl of soup.

“And here you were telling me not to baby him,” Legend’s tone hardly held any malice, it was light hearted and teasing.

“I’m not babying him,” Hyrule shot back, bringing the spoon to his own lips. “I’m just making sure he’s comfortable. I can help out you know.”

“I think Wind can handle himself fine,” Four plopped down in front of Wind, soup and bread in hand. Wind shot him a grateful smile, knowing Four was also the victim of Legend and Hyrule’s protectiveness.

What little tension there was settled as they ate, Wild’s cooking doing wonders to relax the heroes. Wind’s bowl rested in his lap as he cuddled up against Hyrule, listening to the conversation ebb and flow between his partners. Most of it was boring, as Legend and Four seemed to be invested in their blacksmithing techniques.

A nudge to his side had caught his attention, gold eyes peering down at him. “One last check up okay?” Wind knew he was not wiggling out of this, as Hyrule was prone to following up after healing his friends.

With a groan Wind stood, waiting for Hyrule’s instructions. They were simple to follow, arms above your head, touch your toes, and whatever else Hyrule deemed reasonable. Once Hyrule had been satisfied he deemed Wind healed, though that hardly did much to stop the coddling Wind received.

It was not until Legend dramatically tossed blankets over Four and him did he settle. Their nightly routine was rather fun, as Legend insisted on tucking them in, though his version of tucking in was much different than his grandma’s.

Blankets were tossed on top of the two blondes, bathing them in darkness before poking their heads out. Hyrule never had blankets tossed on him, though deep down Wind knew why. It was something Wind looked forward to each night, just like Hyrule did.

Legend had mentioned once, when asked, why he stuck to the nightly routine so rigidly. The words he spoke practically melted Wind’s heart.

“You know how Hyrule didn’t have the best childhood,” Legend spoke as he cut some vegetables for their dinner. “He told me how he always wished as a kid for someone to take care of him. Four and I have our grandpas, you have Aryll and your grandmother, but Hyrule has no one.” Legend paused, sucking in a breath as if he were trying not to cry. “So I decided that I could give him some of the stability he craved, even if it was just small things like good mornings and goodnights. I guess it just became a habit and Hyrule enjoys it so why stop if it makes him happy?”

“Alright you gremlins, go to sleep or we’ll all get an earful from Time in the morning,” Legend proceeded to fall back onto his bedroll, though the hum of agreement did not go unheard from across the camp.

Wind rolled onto his side, glancing over at Hyrule’s bedroll, the blanket pulled over the heroes head as he slept. A small smile blossomed on Wind’s face as he bundled further under the blankets, a familiar warmth spreading across his chest as the rest of Hyrule’s magic slowly eased him to sleep.


	3. Words of Affirmation

Wind stumbled out of the portal, bleary eyed and nearly sick to his stomach. Time's Hyrule always had mellow weather. Sunny skies and soft breezes to ease them of their hardships. Wild's Hyrule had neither of those things. 

"God dammit Wild! You're fucking kidding me," Wind shivered as he turned to glance at the veteran, who pulled the sleeves of his green tunic farther over his hands. "How far are we from somewhere that isn't this fucking cold."

"Er- Rito Village is at least a day's walk away with good conditions..." Wind stopped listening after a few moments, his hands tucked under his arms in an effort to keep warm. Everyone seemed to be doing the same, shuffling in place and hands pressed together.

Legend's shouts soon were masked by others, hysteria settling across the group as the weather continued to get worse. Blue eyes darted around, the white world around him making it difficult to see. Four's tunic however contrasted perfectly against the snow.

The hero stood in knee deep snow, seeming to shift from foot to foot as an attempt to keep warm. Each step through the snow caused Wind's legs to ache, his thin pants having no use in the snow. They were soaked and kept what could only be described as ice water pressed to his legs.

"Cold?" Wind tried to tease, pressed shoulder to shoulder to the shorter blonde. The small trek to his partner had him sinking deeper, now standing thigh deep in snow. Four snorted, though he hissed in pain as the cold air flooded his lungs.

"I guess you could say that," He now stood hunched over, green hood pulled over his ears and arms wrapped around his chest.

Wind desperately wished in that moment that he had armor like Time, or a cape like Wild. All he could do was pull his sleeves over his hands and keep his head down. The conversation around them ebbed and flowed as plans were made. 

"It's too cold to keep going like this." Twilight had a point. 

"Yes but we can't stay out here like this-" "Dig a hole in the snow?" "No Wild not everyone can survive in any conditions like you."

Each suggestion was soon shot down, leaving one more, though everyone seemed to be hesitant to agree. "Look if I can just explain it to you-" Wild continued on his tangent, though Wind tapped out after the first sentence. 

"Do you remember Warriors dumping snow down Twilight's tunic in Snowpeak?" 

"How could I forget," Four's tone hinted that Blue must be present, which Wind took note of.

"He mentioned, well after that, that moving can keep you warm," Wind shuffled his feet in the snow, noting the way it stung. "Maybe Hyrule will have some ideas?" Four shrugged, taking a step forward only to sink down to his chest.

"There's pockets of air under here," His voice was laced with shock, though his demeanor shifted to a rather calm expression. "Of course it is."

"Then just, stop moving," Wind could hardly speak as he reached for Four, the cold air made it hard to breathe, though he quickly helped Four back to semi solid ground. "Hyrule!" Wind shouted, masked by the wind, though he caught a glimpse of fluffy brown hair pop up from behind Time.

"There's air pockets under the snow!" Hyrule seemed to catch on, as he tugged on Legend's sleeve to follow. 

"Okay just stay there!" He shouted, pushing through the snow with Legend in tow. Wind was about to ask if it was a good idea to walk closer to the invisible divide between them, though he lost his chance as Legend sunk to his waist. 

"God dammit," Each froze in place as Legend struggled to free himself, his tunic covered in snow. With a helping hand, Legend was pulled free from the cold confines, though he looked like he was going to freeze. They really needed something to take their mind off the weather.

With a smirk, Wind had an idea. "Help me make a few snowballs," He grabbed a handful of snow, hissing as it stung his hand, though continued until the snow was packed just the way Twilight had shown him. "Hey!" He shouted, Hyrule and Legend quickly glancing over at him. "Heads up!" Wind tossed the snowball their way, although it was not his greatest throw.

Legend quickly smacked it away, the snow bursting upon contact with his arm. "You're awfully brave for someone knee deep in snow!" Legend called back, taking a small step back to gather snow. "You better know what you're getting into," A smirk tugged at Legend's lips as he chucked a snow ball back. Wind quickly held up his arms and braced himself for the impact, but none came. Instead an indignant shout came from his left, Four's face covered in bits of what remained of the snowball.

Wind stood deathly still for a moment as Legend gathered another. "I swear Legend is going to see Hylia after this," Four's eyes flashed a beautiful blue as he grabbed snow. Wind recognized the competitive stance as Four threw the snowball, landing a hit to Hyrule's shoulder. 

The rest of the group forgotten, their laughter rang louder than the wind as snow was thrown. Each step back had Four and Wind moving bit by bit down the hill of snow, though they hardly noticed as Legend and Hyrule pressed forward. With every handful of snow tossed, four more were thrown back. "They're throwing two each!" Four seemed more surprised than he should have been. This was Legend they were talking about, of course he would find a way to one up them. A particularly well aimed snowball had Wind stumbling back, the snow now firmer under his feet.

Paying no mind to the ground beneath him he continued their assault of snow, hair soaked and clothes dusted in a layer of frost. Though they gained some ground, each foot they gained soon became two they lost. The two blondes now stood at the foot of a small hill, glancing up at their opponents that held snowballs in their hand.

"Surrender?" Hyrule shouted, a grin on his face as he readied some snow.

"In your dreams!" Four shouted back, though his empty threats fell deaf to Wind as he glanced down. The snow they stood on felt different. They no longer sunk with each step and it felt slick, almost like Ice Ring Isle. Was this ice? Wind knelt down to touch it, having only one other experience with cold temperatures.

Something slammed into his shoulder, causing him to fall backwards, sharp pain digging into his palms. Glancing down, he noticed the snow was fully solid under him. It was ice after all. 

"Four," He tried to keep his voice calm, though one glance behind him had worry twisting in his chest. "Four."

The shouting paused for a moment as his partner glanced down, "What's wrong?" Wind quickly knocked on the ice, noting the realization dawn on him as another snowball nailed him. It sent him sliding back a few feet, his boots not made for this type of terrain. He seemed to notice the rest of the mountain below them, the steep slopes of snow curving around a cliff and out of sight. One miss step could send them sliding to Hylia knows where. "Hey!" Four shouted, feet braced against the ice as to keep still. "Don't throw anymore, there's ice!"

"What?" The wind had drowned out Four's warning. Hyrule called for them once more, snowballs dropped as he tried to make out Four's words.

"Ice! Don't throw anymore!" Four glanced down at Wind, who had his hands braced against the ice, afraid to move. There were shouts from above them, glimpses of red and green slowly moving down the hill.

"We're coming to get you!" Legend's voice cut through the air, doing nothing to reassure the two.

"Come on," Four murmured, offering Wind a hand. "Just, don't slip okay?" With a nervous nod, Wind slowly stood, his legs weak and hands numb. Wind did not want to stand, nor did he want to move. Each step had him sliding, as there was no traction between the two heroes.

“Don’t move,” Wind’s voice wavered as he stayed rooted in place. “Please don’t move me.” Four glanced over at him, the grip on his hand tight.

“We need to move forward and get away from the ice,” He tried to explain, the edge in his voice indicating Blue had been fronting. Wind quickly shook his head, legs feeling as though they would give out.

“No don’t move,” Green recognized the panic in Wind’s voice, though he was unable to get through to Blue as his counterpart, albeit gently, pulled Wind forward a foot or so.

Legend quickly glanced over at his partners, the scream pulling everyone’s attention to the foot of the hill. Wind had slipped on the ice, having slid a few feet away from Four, who looked equally as terrified.

“Four! Four help me please!” Wind cried, hands grasping at the ice, though that did nothing to keep him from slipping.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” The symphany of curses continued as Four shuffled as close as he could, catching sight of the piles of snow below the cliff. “Just hold on okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Even he did not believe those words.

Wind’s crying had been drowned out by his own panic, unable to tell the end of one thought from the beginning. It was not until the ice broke from under Wind did Four leap forward, grasping at his tunic in an attempt to haul him up.

Wind’s grip on his wrists was deathly tight, babbling as he cried, terrified of what lay below. Legend and Hyrule were too far to help him, and Four squeezed his eyes shut as the ice rushed forward to meet him.

The world around him soon became weightless as he stared down at the untouched layer of snow beneath them. Reality all but came crashing back as they landed, the snow thankfully cushioning their landing.

The cliff loomed above them, too tall to even attempt to scale. Four quickly peered around, finding Wind waist deep in the snow, his face flushed and eyes pink as he cried. No doubt it was painful in the freezing temperatures.

Hauling himself up, Four quickly waded over to Wind, tugging him out from the cold confines. They stood in eerie silence, the world around them painted white and sloping further down. Thankfully there seemed to be no ice.

As Four surveyed the area, he noticed an unnatural cut out at the base of a ridge. Squinting, he noted that it would be enough shelter from the cold wind to hopefully avoid freezing any longer.

“Come on,” He gently took Wind’s hand in his own, tugging the creme colored sleeve over his partners hands. “Let's get out of the snow.” The trek down the slope was rather easy, much to Four’s surprise.

Like he had seen earlier, there was a cut out piece of the mountain at the bottom of the slope. Inside, a bright blue shrine lit up the cave, something Four quickly realized as a blessing. He led Wind inside, quickly sitting him down inside the small entrance to the shrine. Unlike the others, the small hero was built for tropical weather. His clothes reflected that as well, doing nothing to protect him from the cold.

“Have you ever been in the snow before?” Wind quickly shook his head, muttering a quiet “once”. Frowning, Four quickly sat beside the blonde, pulling him close. “Try and keep warm okay? I don’t know when they’ll find us.”

Four’s words did nothing to reassure Wind, as he huddled closer, sleeves pulled over his hands and face pressed to his partner’s hood. The world grew silent around them, no laughter from their friends, nor the harsh sound of metal crashing together in battle. Silence was something they were often deprived of, and to suddenly be stuck in a white silent world had both heroes on edge.

Neither of the blondes moved as the minutes ticked by, the sun dipping below the peak of the mountains leaving them in near darkness. The shrine cast a blue glow around them, making it easier to shift Wind around to avoid any part of him getting too cold.

“We’ll be okay,” He whispered, hands pressed over Wind’s ears so as to not let them freeze. “I promise you will be okay.” His words fell deaf to his partner, as Wind curled closer, hands pressed between their chests and legs tangled with Four’s.

With the sun set, and the snow falling, Four was unable to tell how much time had passed. He hoped not long, as both Wind and he showed no severe signs of hypothermia. That could only last so long though.

“Goddesses,” He murmured, holding Wind closer, hands pressing slightly more firm against his ears. “I swear on my life to protect him, but please I beg of you, spare him. Please.” His voice cracked as he prayed, words falling from his lips in an endless plea for help.

A hand pressed against his head, gently pulling on his hair. The person in front of him spoke words he could not understand, though that may be due to the wind that now howled outside.

“Legend and Hyrule are waiting for you,” Four felt as Wind was pulled from his arms, fear quickly overcoming him as he reached for his partner. “I swear on Hylia’s name that he’ll be safe.”

The presence of the unfamiliar left, leaving Four cold and reaching blind in the freezing air. Hylia. He had heard the Goddesses name. Had she taken Wind? Did he fail to protect one of her chosen heroes?

Unable to find Wind in the freezing cave, he wandered outside, snow clinging to his hair as he screamed. Bits of ice in the air caused him to hiss as they hit him, though that did nothing to deter him from the cold.

Each shout caused his raw throat to burn, the snow making it hard to breathe. “WIND!” He screamed, standing in the black of night. “LINK!” The void around him seemed to suck the life from the surroundings, leaving the broken hero to stand in a dark world of ice.

Out of the darkness came hands, pulling and tugging at his tunic. He thrashed in their grasp, empty threats and pained screams echoing in the valley of snow. The Goddess could not take him yet, not when he had yet to find Wind.

“No,” He cried, his voice weak. “Please not yet, I have to find him.” The entity did not seem to listen. Four shouted as the world seemed to give out beneath his feet, his body numb and mind blank for the first time in many years.

“Make sure to keep them close.”

“They’re already layered up with ‘Rule.”

“Okay but give them these potions when they wake up.”

Legend nodded, taking the potions from Wild and quickly jogging down the wooden stairs. To his left was the warm glow of a fire, as well as his partners. Stepping inside the small hut, green eyes focused on the pile before him.

Wind and Four had been layered in Legend’s spare tunics, theirs hung up to try beside the fire. Hyrule had covered them with the spare blankets the Rito had lent them, the two blondes pulled close to his right and left.

“Any other advice from Wild?” He asked as Legend sat down, the potions placed to the side as he pulled Four close, allowing Hyrule to dote on Wind.

“Just to keep ‘em close and give them some potions when they wake up.”

Hyrule nodded, his eyes falling shut as he relaxed, Legend’s voice and the familiar pressure of Wind beside him easing him further. His healing magic had been drained on the two, mending each of their physical injuries, though it had taken a lot longer to help Four to settle.

Wild had brought back their partner near hysterical, body ice cold and his mental state rather unnerving. It was not until they got him out of the wet clothes, into dry ones, and bundled up next to Wind did he settle. Hiccups and sniffles were all that remained of Four’s hysteria, now pliable as Legend adjusted the way he held their partner.

Hyrule shifted closer to Legend, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I love you,” He whispered, finally feeling at peace with their partners safe.

Legend smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “I love you too ‘Rule,” He paused, leaning closer to press a chaste kiss to soft lips.

“I’d travel to the ends of Hyrule if it meant I’d spend another moment like this with you three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke schön for reading!


End file.
